se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Países Bajos/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios neerlandeses Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Sergio Mattarella - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dichiarazioni alla stampa del Presidente Sergio Mattarella al termine dell'incontro con il Re Willem Alexander dei Paesi Bassi. quirinale.it |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Beatrix - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| De Italiaanse president Giorgio Napolitano en koningin Beatrix poseerden gisteren samen voor de officiele foto voorafgaand aan het staatsbanket in Paleis Noordeinde Den Haag. De president en zijn vrouw brengen een staatsbezoek aan Nederland. ANP Giorgio Napolitano - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Re Willem Alexander e la Regina Maxima dei Paesi Bassi. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mark Rutte.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il primo ministro dei Paesi Bassi Mark Rutte. lettera43.it |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Beatrix - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Sua Maesta' Beatrix, Regina dei Paesi Bassi. carloazegliociampi.it Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios neerlandeses Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Mark Rutte.jpg| Buenos Aires, 30/11/2018 - Prima dell'inizio dei lavori del G20, il Presidente del Consiglio, Giuseppe Conte, ha preso parte all'incontro di coordinamento dei Leader europei. Governo.it |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Paolo Gentiloni - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Roma, 20/06/2017 - Il Presidente del Consiglio Paolo Gentiloni riceve a Palazzo Chigi il Re Guglielmo Alessandro e la Regina Maxima Zorreguieta dei Paesi Bassi. Pupia News Mark Rutte - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| paolo gentiloni mark rutte. Dagospia.com |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Mark Rutte - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Rutte en de Italiaanse premier Matteo Renzi. AFP / Freek van den Bergh |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Audience du roi Willem-Alexander et de la reine Maxima des Pays-Bas au palais Chigi, le 23 janvier 2014, avec le Premier ministre Enrico Letta et son épouse Gianna Fregonara. BestImage Enrico Letta - Mark Rutte.jpg| BERLIJN - Premier Enrico Letta (L, Italie) en premier Mark Rutte tijdens een topbijeenkomst over jeugdwerkloosheid. Rutte is, samen met andere Europese regeringsleiders, bij de conferentie op uitnodiging van de bondskanselier Angela Merkel. ANP JERRY LAMPEN |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Mario Monti - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte, left, speaks with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti at a news conference in Rome. Monti, boosted by positive market reaction, took a e30bn austerity package to Italy s parliament yesterday to help stem a debt crisis. Photo: Reuters |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Silvio Berlusconi - Wim Kok.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi with former Dutch prime minister Wim Kok. AFP Jan Peter Balkenende - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| CATHERINE PALACE, TSARSKOYE SELO. Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (right) and Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the official lunch in honour of the heads of state and their spouses who arrived in St Petersburg to mark the city\'s 300th anniversary. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Mark Rutte - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mark Rutte op de top in Brussel met links Silvio Berlusconi en rechts de Belgische premier Yves Leterme. AFP |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Romano Prodi - Wim Kok.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi holding the report presented by former Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok. Times of Malta Jan Peter Balkenende - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi (derecha), junto al primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. AP |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Giuliano Amato - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (R), US President Bill Clinton (2nd-R), and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) listen to Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (2nd-L) 25 April 1999 during a meeting of the 'Third Way: Progressive Governance for the 21ST Century' in Washington. The leaders went straight to the meeting following the conclusion of the NATO 50 Summit in Washington. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Luke FRAZZA. Getty |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Países Bajos